A Little Brother
by Mala Suerte
Summary: He wanted a brother. He found one. Can they stay as brothers? KYO&SHIGURE BROTHERSHIP
1. A Little Brother

**DISCLAMIER: **I don't own Fruits Basket. I never will. Neither will you. Not unless the actual owners do decide to bother with some fanfiction story. Let us hope no one gets offended then. So, you may proceed, with caution.

**A Little Brother**

Shigure was an only child. And to be honest, he was happy that way. He always had his parents' full devotion. And even though he was the Inu of the Zodiac, life was easy. He was loved by all. And he had the greatest of friends: Hatori and Ayame.

So when Ayame's parents had another child, he thought it quite strange. What would it be like to have a sibling? To have a little brother? To perhaps one day have someone to look up to you?

When Ayame continued to act like he always had (#cough# flamboyant #cough cough#), Shigure figured being an older brother was not all that. So life went on. Nothing really changed.

But why was little Yuki so sad? Why did he reach for Ayame, but his friend would leave his little brother? Why did it make Shigure's heart hurt so? And why did he feel guilty, as if it was his fault?

So it was decided. Shigure wanted his own little brother. Who he would love and cherish. Someone he would protect from the horrors of the real world. Someone he would always be there for.

There were just a couple of problems.

Shigure's parents could no longer have children. Something about complications from when his mother got very ill. (Hatori would probably know, but Shigure just did not care about all that mumbo jumbo talk.) So he would have to find an alternative.

And alternative he found. He would "adopt" someone as his little brother. Preferably someone cute and adorable to pick up- ahem. Shigure had good intentions, of course, for wanting a little brother. He already knew he would not adopt Yuki. He was Ayame's little brother. (Even if his friend did not pay attention to his younger sibling, as one should, he still had hope for the brothers.) So that left Shigure with finding someone else.

His first choices were, of course, among the Zodiac.

Kureno, the Rooster, was his first option. However, Akito's pet was only a few years younger than Shigure himself. And the most important thing on Shigure's Pro/Con list (if he had actually bothered with a list) was that Kureno would not know a joke if it bit him.

The second option was the Monkey of the Zodiac, Ritsu. What was there to say about Ritsu? A few screws loose was usually the first thought to come to Shigure's mind. (Then again, the same thing could be said about most of the Sohma family.) Idolized Ayame was the second. Shigure thought that was enough reason not to "adopt" Ritsu.

Izumi or Rin, the Horse, was a girl. So that knocked her out of the game. The Boar, Kagura, was also of the female persuasion. And then there was Yuki, the beloved Rat, whom he had already decided to not "adopt". Of course, Shigure was not to sure Yuki could not be counted as a girl too. (Something which would later haunt the poor boy. And sadly get use to.)

Momiji was the next option. Though the cute Rabbit would have made an adorable little brother for the Dog, Momiji wanted to be a big brother. Not a little one. He never had to say it, but everyone, including Shigure, could tell that he wanted to be. Momiji had already made plans on what his younger sibling's name would be once it was born. He already knew what games and such they would play together. Yes, the Rabbit had plans. Still did not have a younger sibling himself yet, though. So Momiji was excluded from Shigure's list.

Then there was Hatsuharu. And White Haru and Black Haru. Enough said. The Ox had a great, yet odd, sense of humor. But Black Haru was… Just a little on the scary side, despite him being less then ten years younger then Shigure.

The Ram and the Tiger of the Zodiac were too old. Yet neither of them was in good health, and it was expected that they would not be with the family much longer. However, there were plenty of pregnancies in the family. So when the two current eldest members of the Zodiac passed on, there would not be a long wait for the new members. Shigure had to wonder if the future Ram or Tiger would have made a good little brother. The wait, however, would be too long. And he had little patience.

Alas, there was no one else left for Shigure to choose from.

Shigure was, understandingly so, upset.

So he wallowed away his miseries in dirty books on a nearby children's park on Sohma property.

And it was there that Shigure finally met the one who would be his little brother. Someone he found that he could easily love. Who he felt he should protect.

Dogs were loyal after all.

Shigure sat on one of the swings reading. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. When he turned to see what it was, he was surprised to find a red hair boy. The child was playing in the dirt with a stick, as if he was drawing. He held his knees with his spare arm and his clothes were pristine.

It seemed the little boy sensed someone looking at him, for he turned to look at Shigure.

Red eyes…

And that was when Shigure realized he was looking at the Cat: Kyo Sohma.

For the following weeks, Shigure would return to the park. He would sit on the swing and watch Kyo play in the dirt. At first the little boy would just stare at Shigure and not do anything. Eventually, Kyo allowed himself to play again in the same fashion as always. But every so often, as the days passed the little red head would move closer to the swing set. And then one day, he played right by Shigure.

At first, Shigure did nothing. He just watched Kyo play. Then he began to read again (appropriate literature for his current company, of course). And then Shigure decided to try talking to the young Cat of the Zodiac.

"So, what exactly is that you're drawing there, Kyo?"

The little boy stared.

"Er, nice weather we're having?"

More staring.

"My, how the sky is blue! Don't you agree?"

Again the staring.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you enjoyed watching me make a fool of myself, Kyo," Shigure off-handily commented. "I'd think you were purposely not talking so I sounded like I was talking to myself. But you wouldn't do that, would you?"

And that was when Kyo smiled at Shigure for the first time.

Shigure blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Why you sneaky little imp."

That, ladies and gentleman, was how Shigure got his little brother.

But the story does not end there.

Kyo was without a doubt Shigure's Little Imp. The little red head had the tenacity for making trouble and causing mayhem when he felt like it. He had a wit unchallenged like any other child his age. And he loved getting his big "brother" in trouble. (Hatori had not been amused to have his favorite coffee cup glued to the kitchen counter.) If anything, Shigure had a hard time keeping up with the boy, but luckily, Kyo was not always up for the challenge of causing chaos.

However, when the two spent their evenings in the park together, Kyo was and would always be Shigure's Baby Cat. A large majority of the time was spent with his little "brother" sitting in his lap as he swung. Sometimes he would read a book to the boy. But their time together would always start and end with a hug.

So when Shigure did not get his hug one-day, he was understandably worried. He checked first for injuries. Finding none, he was relieved. Yet what was wrong with Kyo? That was when he noticed the paleness of skin and the distressed look.

"Baby Cat? What's wrong?" Shigure questioned, gathering Kyo into his arms. "Did something happen?"

The moment Shigure touched him, Kyo clutched on to his older brother. "Ma-mama is gone. S-she died. She was all bl-bloody in the bath t-tub. Why niisan? Why did mama look like that?"

Shigure could feel his eyes widening. His heart ached for Kyo. To see his own mother… It was no secret that Shigure held no love for Nyako Sohma. The woman had not cared for her child, as a mother should. Sure, she had claimed to love him. He could see it for the farce it was though. Kyo was the Cat. The monster. The bakamono. All that Nyako had cared for was if the seal bracelet was still on Kyo's wrist. However, there was one problem with hating the woman: she was still Kyo's mother no matter what.

"It's okay, Kyo. It's okay," soothed Shigure, rubbing the kitten's back.

"Pa-papa said it was all my fa-fault," cried Kyo, his face buried in Shigure's stomach. "Is he right 'Gure? Was it all m-my fault? I didn't mean for it to ha-happen. It won't happen to you too, will it, niisan?"

Feeling his hackles rising, Shigure squeezed Kyo a little more. "No Baby Cat. I won't leave you ever if I can help it. I will always be here for you.

"Your mother was a sick woman. Very sick, Kyo. Just remember Kyo, that it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Crying, Kyo nodded his head. "It's not my fa-fault. It's not my fault."

Little did Shigure know it, but those very words would be what would bring Kazuma Sohma and Kyo together.

Kyo's father, Seishiro, no longer wanted his son. So Kazuma gladly took over the raising of one Kyo Sohma. The two were quite a pair. And Kyo finally had the sort of parental figure he needed.

The only thing that was wrong with it all was that Kazuma lived on the Outside, while Shigure was on the Inside. He hardly got to see his Little Imp anymore. Shigure missed his little brother very much. Yet whenever he saw Kyo, he could tell he was happy. And that made Shigure glad.

So Shigure came to the conclusion that Kyo no longer needed an older brother. He would miss his Baby Cat, but the Dog figured he was in better hands now. With that, Shigure talked Akito into letting himself being allowed to leave the Sohma Family Compound.

He took up writing, a career Shigure believed he could do well. Besides, when he did not have a book to read to Kyo back in the days on the playground, he would make up a story. Kyo loved his stories. And what do you know, he was a good writer.

A few years later, Yuki came to live with Shigure. Ayame had begged his friend to allow his little brother to come live with him. Shigure hardly could go and say no to his childhood pal. But he was glad his friend finally cared for his little brother. (Yuki would never know that Ayame had begged Shigure, which was why the dog readily agreed with Hatsuharu's request.)

All was well and quiet. Yuki was a silent and tidy roommate. (Despite the fact he could not cook to save his life, he was the ideal roommate.) Life was really just slightly boring. No matter what though, he would miss his little brother. He had heard stories from Yuki, Hatori, and Ayame of course. Even from Akito. (Never good rumors though.) But it was never enough.

Then one day Kazuma gave Shigure a call.

The older man asked if Shigure would mind letting Kyo stay with him awhile. Something about taking care of business that he could not bring his adopted son to. After all, Kyo would never be allowed in the Inner Sanctum of the Sohma Compound. And most others did not like the boy. At least Kyo would be with someone he knew.

In a state of shock, Shigure agreed. When it finally hit, he began to clean as much as he could (a skill that needed much improvement) and began to sit up a room. His little brother would be living with him! His Little Imp… His Baby Cat.

Yuki was at first confused, but when he realized Kyo would become his new housemate, he locked himself in his room, refusing to help. Shigure was not surprised. He had heard the stories of the Rat and the Cats' fights. (He did not, however, understand why his Imp would fight Yuki.) Shigure was not aware that Kyo had ever had a temper. His Kitten has always been a very sweet tempered little boy.

Finally, the appointed day arrived.

Around the agreed time, Shigure waited out front for the arrival. As the time grew closer, Yuki eventually drifted out as well. The Inu was nervous. Shigure had not seen his little brother for so long. Doubt filled his mind on if Kyo would or would not remember him. If not, perhaps they could start a new? But would Kyo want to? He had a real father now, would he need a brother? Especially when he no longer needed one?

Down the only road to the house, in the distance, both Shigure and Yuki could see a flicker of red. As it grew closer, they could tell it was Kyo walking, with a bag thrown over his shoulder. Shigure was disappointed to see that the boy had a scowl on his face.

Did that mean…?

Kyo stopped walking when he stood several feet away without it being considered rude. He gave Shigure a passing glance, but glared at Yuki. When Yuki glared right back, Kyo grounded his teeth together.

"Yeah, what do you want, you damn rat?" Kyo growled.

Shigure blinked in surprise at Kyo's language.

"Certainly nothing from you, stupid cat," replied Yuki. "Just wondering if Shigure is going to let zoo animals into his house now after letting in a flea bitten creature like you? Maybe a gorilla next?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Now, now," Shigure stepped in. "No need for fighting. That isn't a very good way to start our being roommates, now is it?"

Yuki snorted and turned around, walking back into the house. "Hmph. Idiotic dog. Why would it be a good thing to be nice to the stupid cat?"

After all that, Shigure was worried that, indeed, his brother had changed. Probably for the better if he was standing up for himself. (Shigure remembered a few occasions of a young wide-eyed Kyo fleeing away from an equally young Kagura. He heard it was still a problem to this day.) Now Shigure knew that Kyo did not need an older brother any longer.

"Well Kyo, would you like to see your room?" Shigure asked, his heart feeling as if it was breaking. "We might as well get you settled. Hope you don't mind takeout for dinner."

To Shigure's surprise, Kyo grinned at him, this being the first time the Cat actually paid any attention to him. "Still can't cook worth a crap, huh 'Gure? At least your writing has improved from what I heard."

Shigure blinked again in surprise. "Kyo… you… remember?"

Eyes softening, Kyo walked up to Shigure, dropping his bag, and put his arms around the older man, hugging him tight. "Like I could forget the only guy that made sure I always had a new story to hear, or gave me hugs when I was sad," Kyo mumbled, his eyes closed. "Like I could forget the person who was the first to tell me it wasn't my fault. I could never forget my niisan."

In an instant, Shigure threw his arms around Kyo, squeezing him in his hug. "Oh Kyo, I can't tell you how happy I am that you remember me, Baby Cat. I'm not sure what I would've done if you forgot. I thought… maybe you no longer would need a big brother."

Kyo looked up, a smile on his face. "Good thing I didn't. You would probably ball your eyes out! 'Sides, I could never forget my big brother!"

"Little Imp," laughed Shigure. "I think life is going to get interesting around here. I believe dear Yuki won't know what hit him."

"With the two of us together again? Definitely. But I won't be going easy on you just because you're my brother you know 'Gure."

"I wouldn't think you would," agreed Shigure, trying to look serious.

Kyo laughed. "Yuki might have been right calling you an idiot."

"If that is the way you feel…"

The two basked in each other's presence for some time. It had been awhile since the two had seen each other. Shigure could not believe how his Baby Cat had grown up. And Kyo was surprised how older his niisan was. But some characteristics were still the same.

Ruby red eyes…

Smart aleck smirk…

And still brothers of the heart.

"Well," sighed Shigure, releasing Kyo regretfully. "We should head inside. We need to settle you in and get some dinner ordered. And then, I believe, we have some catching up to do. Our dear cousins' gossiping only goes so far after all."

Releasing Shigure just as regretfully, Kyo nodded. "Sure, I've got to tell you about everything Shisho taught me. And maybe I'll cook for you sometime. Shisho sucks at cooking probably worse then you do, so I had to teach myself if I wanted us to eat well. Also to make sure the house didn't burn down."

"Why not? I think that would be a fair trade for all the cleaning I've done around the house. Let me tell you, I've never cleaned so hard before. It's the best cleaning I've ever done. And I could lend you some of my books. I think you'll like them. Not quite the same as 'princesses and dragons,' but it will do."

"Sounds like a plan."

Reunited at last, Shigure and Kyo, after gathering the Cat's things, walked into the house together. Life would become interesting now, as Shigure said. For good or worse, there was no telling, however. But at least they were together again.

"What the HELL?! This is clean?! And what the hell is that smell?!"

Maybe for the worse…

**The End**

I figured, "What if Kyo and Shigure were like brothers before the story line takes place?" It seemed like a fun idea. This is definitely my longest story yet. Okay people, remember to review, yeah? My disturbing other personality cries if you don't. And she won't shut up otherwise. I'll even take flames, just please please review? With a cherry on top maybe?

F.Y.I. I have no idea if they ever say what Kyo's parents' name are, so I just put something in. Also, there were suppose to be some gaps between some of the paragraphs, but I'm still learning here and depending on when I bother to type my stories (#cough# work) is when I even remember the little quirks the Document Manager has.


	2. NOTICE

Hello, to all the people who actually put up an alert to _A Little Brother._ Just letting you all know, that there's a sequel to it on my profile. So come check it out!


End file.
